Ten plus One Million Yen
by Ookami Kasumi
Summary: Okani-Ga Nai / It was the greatest mystery of Ayase's life that Kanou, the towering and ferocious yakuza boss that bought him at that auction, actually cared for him. One-Shot


**Ten plus One Million Yen**

**10+1 ~ **_**No Money**_ /_Okane ga Nai_ ~ **Drabbles**  
_by Ookami Kasumi_

_**

* * *

Warning!**_ Rated **NC-17: **hard-core Yaoi content, adult language, mild violence, non-con seduction

Characters property of Tohru Kousaka  
_(I'm just playing with them.)_

**

* * *

01 Mud

* * *

**

Exhausted and lightheaded, Kanou sat in the mud under the icy rain and leaned against the reeking dumpster beside him. He didn't know if any of the three guys that had attacked him still lived, and he didn't particularly care. He had no idea where he'd dragged himself to and wasn't sure he cared about that either.

A glance around showed that his dumpster sat against the high brick walls of a third-rate ten-storey apartment complex sitting catty-corner to a forth-rate two-story apartment…something. He couldn't call it a complex. It had maybe ten units total, five upstairs, five down--all of them ratty.

The good news was that since he wasn't wearing a coat or even a jacket, the rain was so cold the burn of his cuts and bruises had numbed fairly quickly. Or was that the bad news? _Whatever… _He lifted one knee and rested his elbow on it, then leaned his head back against the brick wall behind him and closed his eyes with a sigh. He was so damned _tired_.

He'd never wanted to take over his father's 'collections' business. Unfortunately, he hadn't been given a choice. It was take his dad's place and work off what his dad owed the company, or a black-market auction house as individually wrapped medical bags pack in ice. Desperation had made him eager and he'd proved to be more successful at 'collections' than his dad had ever been. Frightening people into paying their debts was a cold and vicious way to make a living, but at the time, he'd figured that any life was better than death.

However, at that moment, he seriously wondered if death might have been kinder.

He stared down at the river of red flowing into the gutter while uncontrollable shivers began to wrack his body. The toe of his shoe pinged against the dumpster. Maybe if he sat there long enough, death would finally take him to hell where he belonged for a nice long roast. He smiled sourly. Maybe in his next life he'd do _something else_ for a living, something that didn't involve making other people's lives miserable -- including his own. Maybe he'd open a nice quiet book store, or something.

He dropped his head and snickered into his wet sleeve. Maybe in his next life, his dad wouldn't shoot himself in the head before he got the chance to finish high school.

There was a soft sigh and the crunch of soft shoes on gravel. Then rain stopped falling on him, though he could tell by the oddly hollow patter that it hadn't stopped raining.

Had the guys that had tried to kill him caught up with him? Did it really matter? In complete apathy, he looked up.

An umbrella was being held over him by a sandy-haired boy with eyes that shifted in color -- blue, green, gold... He was dressed in a heavy winter coat of a brownish color with brown gloves, and a brown scarf. Despite the enveloping clothes, it was still plain to see that the boy was not only delicately slender he was painfully beautiful. The boy smiled ever so sweetly with a mouth that simply begged to be kissed then spoke in the softest, gentlest voice he'd ever heard. "Are you okay?"

Kanou's mouth fell open in shock. "Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

The boy chuckled. "No, I'm not an angel and you're not dead, but you..." He frowned, and it was adorable. "You look like you could use some help. My apartment is right over there." He turned and pointed to the tiny two-storey dive, then looked back. "If you like, I have a first aid kit. I can see to your wounds, or at the very least get you out of the mud and the rain, then maybe call someone for you?"

Completely unable to resist the beautiful boy, Kanou took the hand offered him. At the same time, he vowed that if this angelic boy ever needed help, he would be there to return the favor.

* * *

**02 Happiness

* * *

**

Seated on the plush white leather couch in Kanou's spacious office and dressed in an oversized orange and yellow jersey, Gion took off his blue ball cap uncovering his blond hair. The blue-eyed man worried at the cap with both hands then turned to the far smaller and more delicate Ayase and smiled. "Living with Kanou, are you happy?"

Ayase looked up at Kanou's younger brother, and porno film maker. He blinked. "Happy?" He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. To some being a kept lover with plenty of food and designer clothes was surely happiness, but Ayase's idea of happiness didn't come with a lover he hadn't picked, a locked door or guards. He shrugged just a little and presented a trembling smile to his lover's brother. "I'm...okay, I guess."

Gion cringed just a little then pasted on a big smile. "What do you say we change the subject, hm?"

Ayase forcibly brightened his smile. "Agreed."

* * *

**03 Abnormal**

* * *

It was abnormal to feel affection for someone of one's own gender to the point of having a physical relationship with them. It just wasn't done, or so he'd been told. In fact, Kanou the towering and ferocious yakuza boss that controlled his life said it on a regular basis -- at the top of his lungs. Despite that, it was Kanou who had pursued him -- no, outright _bought _him at an auction and then forcibly seduced him specifically because of that -- because he _cared_.

But why...?

It was the greatest mystery of his life--that Kanou actually _cared_ for him. In fact, it was pathetically obvious how much and how sincerely the man cared. Kanou practically fell all over himself if one of Ayase's fevers came upon him. He'd ripped apart his entire apartment hunting for the first aid kit more than once. The gods help anyone that threatened him. Hell, the gods help anyone that spoke to him for longer then ten minutes at a time.

It made no sense.

Why would such a man, a man who hated the very _idea _of two men involved in a physical relationship even concern himself with someone like him? He was just a simple college student of no standing, no family, and no influence. He was an impoverished nobody who wasn't even useful -- and everyone knew that the yakuza boss kept no one around him that wasn't useful.

Yet Kanou refused to let him go to the point of posting guards on him--and the occasional tracking device.

However, the most abnormal and downright shameful thing of all was that Ayase cared for Kanou in return, probably just as much as Kanou cared for him. He hated to see the bloody bandages from Kanou's fights and despised the very idea that Kanou had been forced into a life he could never escape.

The worst part for Ayase however, was that despite his best efforts, he was beginning to enjoy the...physical part of their odd relationship.

* * *

**Akin (+1!)

* * *

**

How Kanou expressed his feelings for Ayase was more akin to obsession than anything else. Yet it was painfully obvious that what drove Kanou was sincere affection. That was why even though Ayase sincerely wished to escape the overbearing bastard he never once thought of shooting him.

The great big idiot never even considered that with all the time Ayase spent in the man's apartment, he might know where Kanou kept his guns, or that the .38 was actually small enough for him to use. Kanou never asked about his previous life, so it probably never even occurred to him that Ayase might actually have spent time in a shooting range. It had been a part-time job, but he'd worked there long enough to know how to load and shoot more than one type of gun. He was also accurate enough of a shot to be fully capable of hitting someone dead in the heart or between the eyes.

Even so, Ayase simply couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt someone that cared for him so strongly, never mind kill them. To his mind, it was a betrayal of the worst sort, and Ayase simply wasn't selfish enough to hurt someone just to make his own life easier.

* * *

**04 Attraction**

* * *

From amongst the rumpled sheets of the huge bed Ayase watched Kanou and trembled just a little.

Larger than life and twice as loud, dark haired and sharp-eyed Kanou recited what he'd done in the office that day while his expensive charcoal gray jacket slid from his broad shoulders. He turned to face Ayase with a smile, unknotted his red silk tie, then slid it off. "So what did you do today?"

Watching Kanou with unblinking eyes, Ayase swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He remarked on what his professors had taught, what his classmates had commented on, and other mundane things. He knew damned well that he was babbling, but he couldn't help it. All the blood in his head was rushing downward to fill his cock and tighten his balls.

Nodding absently, Kanou unbuttoned his pitch black silk shirt to reveal an ungodly amount of muscular chest and belly. His hands reached down to unbutton his charcoal gray dress pants, revealing the muscular curve outlining his hips and dark curling hairs that trailed downward. A very obvious erection tented his pants.

Ayase's mouth watered. Kanou was an obscenely beautiful man and despite Ayase's personal wishes and his best efforts, he was definitely attracted to him.

Kanou's smile sharpened lasciviously. "Did you miss me?"

Ayase swallowed again and nodded. Sadly, there was just enough blood left in his head to warm his cheeks.

* * *

**05 Bite**

* * *

Straddling Kanou's lap and facing the man's knees with his ass filled by the yakuza boss's brutally rigid cock, Ayase moaned.

Kanou cupped Ayase's butt cheeks with both hands and pushed Ayase up, letting his cock slide from Ayase's ass, only to pull him back down again while thrusting upward, impaling him over and over again.

With every stroke exquisite lightning exploded in Ayase's gut right behind his balls. The bolts of raw intense pleasure raced up his spine to arch his back. Tossing his dark gold hair, his eyes watering in sheer reaction, high-pitched cries were torn from his throat. Inundated and overwhelmed by raw animal hunger for more of the ecstasy coursing through him, he pushed with his hands and feet to rise faster and fall harder on the cock within him. He was almost there...

Beneath him, Kanou rose to sit upright and closed his arms around the delicate man in his lap. Grinding his cock deep, he pressed his lips against Ayase's ear. "God, you feel so fucking good." One hand lifted to tweak one of Ayase's kiss-swollen nipples.

A bolt of erotic fire shot straight from Ayase's nipple to the tip of his cock. His fingers biting into Kanou's knees, Ayase shuddered and whimpered.

Thrusting upward, Kanou panted against Ayase's ear. "I'm almost there." With his other hand, he reached forward and closed it around Ayase's small, but painfully hard cock. "Come for me. Come for me now!" He stroked the cock in his palm fast and hard.

The knot in Ayase's gut clenched then released. With a scream, his balls emptied, shooting rope after rope of thick white cum all over Kanou's hand and the bed sheets.

Kanou leaned down to bite Ayase's shoulder, hard. Deep in Ayase's ass, Kanou's cock pulsed, pumping wet heat deep into Ayase's bowels. Kanou groaned into Ayase's shoulder.

Ayase winced. That bite was going to leave a very obvious bruise tomorrow. It looked like he was going to have to wear a turtleneck to class -- again.

* * *

**06 Enemy**

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Kanou fell back among the sheets, pulling Ayase down with him. The large man spooned up against the far more delicate Ayase. In only a matter of moments, his breathing slowed and deepened.

Ayase rolled his eyes. It was obscene how fast Kanou could fall asleep. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. He stared at the strong profile only a kiss away.

Kanou was the enemy, in every sense of the word -- by profession, by his position of owner and captor, by the obscene acts he made Ayase submit to every chance he got, by the way he threw money across the bed when he'd finished making Ayase scream in pleasure, yet Ayase couldn't hate him. He wanted to, but he just...couldn't.

There was just something almost pitiful in the way Kanou looked at Ayase -- hopeful yet terrified. It was worse when Kanou finally fell asleep. His face relaxed from its predatory cast to reveal that the brutal and violent man everyone feared was actually only a year or so older than Ayase himself. Truthfully, Kanou was a boy forced to hold a man's position, to hold a man's responsibilities. He was a boy forced into being the enemy of almost everyone he knew.

Sighing, Ayase leaned over to press a kiss to Kanou's brow and whispered. "Sweet dreams."

**

* * *

07 Rose

* * *

**

Standing in the small garden outside the library and out of casual viewing, dark-haired, dark eyed Kenjiro clutched the small bouquet of pink tipped yellow roses in both trembling hands.

Ayase stared at the flowers in horror. _Oh God, please don't be what I think this is_.

Kenjiro took a hesitant step closer. "Ayase, I-I called you out here b-because..." The clean-cut college boy swallowed hard. "Because I really l-like you a-and..."

Ayase winced. It _was_ what he'd thought it was -- another confession. He lifted a hand to stop Kenjiro's words. "I'm sorry Kenjiro. While I am...flattered, I'm not free to return your...affections." That was the understatement of the year. He was barely free enough to choose what clothes he wore. Forget going out on dates with anyone that wasn't Kanou.

Kenjiro's dark eyes widened. "Y-you have someone? Already?"

Ayase dropped his gaze to the grass and bit his lip. "I do have...someone in my life." Truthfully, that someone had him. Kanou had quite literally purchased him at an auction, though he still had no idea _why_. Ayase bowed deeply. "I'm really, really sorry, but please, don't ask me again. The answer won't change." He turned and began to walk away. He didn't like hurting Kenjiro's feelings, but his refusal had to be as clear as humanly possible. He didn't want the boy dropped in Tokyo Bay.

"W-wait!" Kenjiro rushed over to Ayase. "Please, take these." He shoved the bouquet into Ayase's hands.

Horrified, Ayase shoved the flowers back at Kenjiro. "I can't...!" What would Kanou say? What would Kanou _do_?

Kenjiro lifted his hands and stepped back. To Ayase's horror, tears slid down Kenjiro's cheeks. "I understand that you c-can't--" He swallowed. "--R-return my...f-feelings, but I got them for _you_. Please take them." He gave a quick bow then dashed away into the trees.

Ayase stared down at the exotic roses. Clearly, Kenjiro had spent quite a bit of thought, effort, and money choosing them. He couldn't just throw them away. But, Kanou...?

Ayase looked up at the sky and groaned. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

That night, Ayase did something he never did voluntarily. He scattered rose petals among the bubbles of his bath. Neck deep in bubbles and rose petals, Ayase looked over at the singular pink-tipped yellow rose sitting in the slender crystal vase on the bathroom counter. It was a guarantee that once Kanou got home, he'd take the rose-filled bath as an open invitation, but at least the roses had an explanation for their existence.

* * *

**08 Vanishing**

* * *

Kanou stepped into the steam-filled bathroom to discover Ayase sitting among bubbles and rose petals. His eyes widened and his lips parted. "Ayase?"

Ayase gave the towering man a trembling smile. "W-welcome b-back, Kanou."

Kanou tore out of his clothes with ungodly speed and practically leaped into the tub to swoop down and kiss Ayase hard on the mouth. He dropped down to sit among the bubbles then lifted Ayase into his arms and set him astride his lap facing him. A genuine smile lifted his lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve this but..." He pressed a gentle kiss to Ayase's lips. "Thank you."

Ayase ducked his head, guilt filling his cheeks with warmth. "Y-you're w-welcome."

Using a handful of hair-conditioner, Kanou slid his fingers deep into Ayase's ass with exquisite gentleness and proceeded to massage Ayase's prostate with ruthless precision.

In only a matter of minutes, Ayase had his arms locked around Kanou's neck while crying out and writhing from the erotic torture. Weeping and trembling with ravenous lust, Ayase kissed Kanou's cheek. It was a signal Kanou had taught him when he wanted to ask for a favor. "P-please, f-f-fuck me."

Kanou grinned. "With pleasure." He withdrew his fingers and centered his cock on Ayase anus. "Take me in."

Ayase sat down, impaling himself on Kanou's cock. A long throaty, _hungry_ moan escaped his lips.

Kanou wrapped his arms around Ayase and drew him into a long breath-stealing kiss then proceeded to give Ayase the longest and slowest fuck he'd ever had.

By the time Kanou gave him permission to cum, Ayase had lost his voice from screaming. On top of that, the power of his orgasm caused him to pass out.

Ayase awoke to darkness, fluffy blankets, and the warmth of Kanou's arms around him. Tears pooled in his eyes. He had finally done the one thing he'd vowed to never do -- invite Kanou to have sex with him. Ayase covered his face with his hands. Despite his best efforts, he was giving in and losing himself in Kanou's world.

All that he had once been was vanishing from existence -- if it hadn't already.

**

* * *

09 Sanity

* * *

**

Sitting up in bed, Ayase folded his arms around his knees and watched Kanou sleeping at his side. _I'm losing my sanity -- or is it already gone_? How could he be so...compliant to his life of entrapment? Why did he find pleasure in Kanou's company, in speaking with him, in being touched by him, held by him -- fucked by him?

Something was definitely wrong with him. He should hate everything about Kanou and his world. Kanou was a criminal who lived to entrap people and commit violent acts. The man raped him for God's sake! He should cringe when he heard Kanou's voice, smelled his cologne, felt his hand on his bare skin, took possession of his body, but he didn't. In fact, lately, he'd found pleasure in the act -- more pleasure than anyone should have to endure.

It was wrong -- and insane. He should be thrilled at the very idea that someday soon, someone would shoot Kanou dead -- but he wasn't. In fact, he hated the very idea that Kanou might even be hurt.

With a soft moan, Ayase clapped a hand to his forehead and hunched down, setting his head on his raised knees. _I must be insane. It's the only explanation I can come up with_.

* * *

**10 Wealth**

* * *

Across the small candle-lit cloth-covered table, Kanou lifted a crystal flute of blindingly expensive _Moet and Chandon_ champagne to his lips. He gave Ayase an uncertain smile. "Do you like the food, Ayase?"

Ayase nodded and lifted a bite of _filet mignon_ to his lips. The fork was solid silver, as was the rest of the cutlery. The meat was tender and beyond delicious. He lifted his own crystal flute and sipped. The champagne was light, sweet, and danced on the tongue. It was perfect -- everything was perfect from the skyline view from their table to the service. However, that was to be expected in such a high-class restaurant.

Kanou had taken him out on a _casual_ date. Sadly, to Kanou the five-star French restaurant _was_ casual. He could afford entertainments _far_ more expensive.

To say that Kanou was stinking rich was a severe understatement. It boggled Ayase's mind that one man could have so much money. The truly scary part was that Kanou's wealth increased on a daily basis.

At the same time, Ayase's debt to Kanou--the price of his purchase from the auction--deepened just as fast. And there wasn't a damned thing Ayase could do about it. That his imprisonment included champagne and caviar, a wardrobe more expensive than the average car plus a college tuition didn't change the fact that he was still a prisoner.

He just hoped that by the time his imprisonment ended, he'd still know how to live in the real world -- the common world. Ayase looked down at his plate and tried not to wince. He already knew that he'd miss eating such exquisite food.

However, what frightened him the most was that he might actually miss the company even more.

_**End **_

* * *

Originally meant for the **100 Word** drabble contest hosted by Club _**Motivate Me **_on Yaoi Gallery. Sadly, I simply could NOT keep to the 100 word limit. I was surprisingly inspired.


End file.
